


Spanking

by ShinigamiSey



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSey/pseuds/ShinigamiSey
Summary: Very fluffy piece to start me off





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a citrus scene before so the plan is to use Kinktober to work myself up to it. Just fluffy dialogue

Kinktober2016

“SPANKING”

“Goddamnit, Trowa!” Huffed the blonde haired young man, rushing to the taller Auburn haired ex-pilot, standing innocently in the kitchen.

“What?” Trowa leaned against the counter, where he was currently doctoring a coffee.

“Did you absolutely HAVE to feed the new Lion by hand?!”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Because he was hungry”

Quatre’s eyebrow started twitching

“Oh, really?”

“Yep, I didn’t die did I?”

*Whack*

“Ow! No need to spank me unless we are in the bedroom”

“Well then get moving because I’m going to beat your ass black and blue”  
“Well Yessir!”


End file.
